chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emperor of Mankind
The Emperor of Mankind, also known as the God Emperor of Mankind to the Imperium of Man, the Omnisiash to the Adeptus Mechanicus, and the '''Anathema '''to the Chaos Gods is the figurehead and immortal demigod that serves as the ruler of the Imperium. The Emperor is known by many in Extrauniversal Space 1840 and indeed contributed substantially to the creation of the Imperium as a whole, which to the best understanding of what limited exposure to this EUS that the UNSC has, spans the length and breadth of this version of the Milky Way, meaning that the Emperor had trillions upon trillions of subjects. The Emperor is immortal as records indicate that he has been the ruling monarch of Humanity for at least 10,000 years and some shreds of evidence state that he has existed for far longer, perhaps as far back as 8000 BCE, which would be almost fifty thousand years by the dating system of his home universe. The Imperium currently treats the Emperor as an infallible deity that cannot die nor can be questioned in his infinite wisdom. However, the Emperor is no longer active in the rulership of his empire as a grave injury believed to take place ten thousand years during an event believed to be called the 'Horus Heresy' in the past has confined him to a device known as the Golden Throne, which has been gathered to be an advanced form of life support. Due to extended internment on the Golden Throne, the Emperor himself is believed to be a withered husk, neither living nor dead. In his height though, he was a rallying cry to Humanity and stood in defiance of Chaos. Though never actually encountered by the task force sent to EUS 1840, as the date of emergence is believed to be roughly four thousand years after his internment (records are now placing the emergence time at 34,399 CE - denoted as 399.M35), his presence is still well known and is constantly felt by psychically linked individuals in realspace and within what is known as the Warp - a barely understood collection of raw Chaos Energy. The Emperor is believed to still have his soul in the Immaterium to guide Humanity across the stars still. The extended religious reverence puts the Emperor of Mankind on the same level, if not possibly higher in worship than the Judaeo-Christian God, as worship among the populace is not only strongly encouraged, but is mandatory with punishments up to and certainly including death for failing to worship. He is a benevolent, if not heavy handed person who has an undying love of Humanity and an unquenchable hatred for Chaos as he is believed to embody Order. The unanimous creed across the Imperium and across millions upon millions of cultures is so common it is carved in every temple, is recited by every Guardsman, and is on the mind of every man, woman and child in the ever present face of Chaos: "The Emperor Protects" List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (Mentioned Only) Category:Character Category:40k Category:God